1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus which enables a user to easily configure settings for the apparatus and a method of controlling the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image processing apparatuses have been becoming more and more sophisticated and more multifunctional, and therefore there is a user need for quick accessing of functions that are frequently used and for easy configuration of settings. For this reason, there has conventionally been proposed a technique in which function-assigned keys (short-cut keys) that are assigned desired functions and configuration processes, respectively, are displayed on a display section, and when a user selects one of the keys, an associated function or setting is reflected (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-132100).
In the above-mentioned conventional technique using short-cut keys (hereinafter referred to as “the short-cut function”), the data format of the functions and the settings is required to conform to a format that enables the functions and the settings to be stored in association with the short-cut keys, since an image processing apparatus stores functions and settings in association with respective short-cut keys.
On the other hand, the number of functions operable from an image processing apparatus can be increased by installing an application equipped with the desired functions. However, unless the data format of the functions in the application is adapted to the short-cut function, the functions and settings in the application cannot be associated with the respective short-cut keys, and hence it is impossible to use the short-cut function. To solve this problem, there has been proposed a method in which application-specific scripts are generated and each of the scripts is parsed by the short-cut function to thereby execute data of functions in the application.
However, in the conventional method, it is required to provide parsers associated with the respective scripts, and it takes time to parse a script.